bakumatsufandomcom-20200213-history
BAKUMATSU
|image= Bakamatsu_Anime.jpg |director= Masaki Watanabe |music= MAGES |studio = Studio Deen |original_run= October 5, 2018 - December 21, 2018 |source= Renai Bakumatsu Kareshi (Game) |aired= Fall 2018 |episodes= 12 }}BAKUMATSU is an anime based on a smartphone game by FuRyu. The anime is composed of two seasons and is licensed in the US with Crunchyroll. Synopsis The Bakumatsu was an era in which the souls of young men burned with anxiety for their country's future. Takasugi Shinsaku, a soldier of fortune from Choshu, sneaks aboard a government ship with his comrade Katsura Kogorou in search of a mysterious "timepiece" with the power to manipulate time that he fears the government wishes to keep for themselves. Rather than allow such power to fall into the wrong hands, Takasugi plans to destroy the artifact, but having obtained it, the artifact is quickly stolen, forcing the pair to follow the mysterious thief to the seat of government in Kyoto. However, when they arrive in the capital, they discover that the government has been overthrown and the deity Susanoo now reigns in its place. The streets of the city and the people in them are much different than Takasugi and Katsura remembered. The times may have changed but their mission hasn't - Takasugi and Katsura resolve to reset time and save their nation from the nefarious forces trying to hijack it. Characters * Takasugi Shinsaku (Yuichi Nakamura) * Kido Takayoshi (Takuya Eguchi) * Sakamoto Ryōma (Shinichiro Miki) * Okada Izō (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) * Hijikata Toshizō (Toshiyuki Someya) * Kondō Isami (Takuya Sato) * Okita Sōji (Tsubasa Yonaga) * Saitō Hajime (Keita Tada) * Tokugawa Yoshinobu (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) * Yamazaki Susumu (Taku Yashiro) * Mikado (Shunsuke Takeuchi) * Seimei (Yoshiki Nakajima) Season 1, Bakumatsu # Outbreak of the Susanoo Incident: The Other Bakumatsu! - October 5, 2018 # Kill, Takasugi, for Love! - October 12, 2018 # Ryoma's Assassination? Assassin from the Past! - October 19, 2018 # Confidential Infiltration: The Code of the Shinsengumi! - October 26, 2018 # Okita's Fury: Time Wanderer! - November 2, 2018 # The Thousandth Prize: Yoshinobu, My Master! - November 9, 2018 # Runaway Express! Don't Die, Katsura! - November 16. 2018 # The Kinkaji Incident! Izo Dies? - November 23, 2018 # Clash! The Last Samurai! - November 30, 2018 # Rescue Seimei! Escape from Prison Gate Island! - December 7, 2018 # Beloved Old School, Takasugi's Tears! - December 14, 2018 # Decisive Battle! Giant Castle Susanoo! - December 21, 2018 Season 2, Bakumatsu: Crisis * Black Ship Invasion and Mugensai's Return! - April 4, 2019 * Kyoto on Fire! The Mysterious Ghost Light - April 11, 2019 * Bakumatsu Supernatural Tales: Tiger Sighting! - April 18, 2019 * Reunion with Hijikata: Ikedaya Incident! - April 25, 2019 * Who Goes There? Night Sky Konpeito - May 2, 2019 * Chronometer Out of Control! Kyoto's Motionless Day - May 9, 2019 * Birth of the Chronometer! Destined Siblings - May 26, 2019 * Yoshinobu's Thoughts and Kondo's Feelings - May 23, 2019 * Hidden Feelings! A Masked Confession! - May 30, 2019 * Vanished! Giant Castle Susanoo! - June 6, 2019 * Birth! The Great God Susanoo! - June 13, 2019 * To a New Bakumatsu! - June 20, 2019 Staff Members * Director Masaki Watanabe * Assistant Director: Akihiro Saitō * Color Key: Imari Katsugari * Art Director: Takeshi Satou * Character Design: Hidekazu Shimamura * Director Of Photography: Akira Shimozaki * Editing: Naoki Watanabe * Sound Director: Sadayoshi Fujino * Series Composition: Masahiro Yokotani Category:Series Category:Anime